Certain aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communications and, more specifically, cell clustering. Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) transmission is a technique to enhance spectral efficiency and performance in low geometries (e.g., cell edge throughput (for example, but not limited to, LTE Advanced (LTE-A) 3GPP systems). By coordinating downlink transmissions among different cells, the signal to interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR) of users may be improved. There is a challenge to determine which base stations cooperate with each other and form clusters in order to exploit the advantages of CoMP efficiently, while limiting complexity.
Static clusters represent one possible solution. Static clusters are usually kept constant over time and may be formed based on geographical criteria such as the positions of the base stations. However, static clustering does not change in response to actual user traffic conditions and therefore may be regarded as suboptimal.